tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramanik's Big Brother 3
''Ramanik's Big Brother 3: Rebirth ''is the third season of the Tengaged reality series Ramanik's Big Brother that premiered on the Tengaged website on November 12th, 2014. This is the season three wiki page. The first season wiki page is here: Ramanik's Big Brother Cast Since the season was revamped some players already applied prior the revamping of the season. Twist of the Season #'Rebirth of Big Brother- '''This season Big Brother has decided to be generous, and decides to give two houseguest a chance to be in power by winning Head of Household. #'Battle of the HOHs (B.O.T.H.) Competition-'' '''Each week the two Heads of Household will face off to stay in power. Each week a poll will be added, and tengagers will have a chance to vote for who they want to stay as Head of Household. The losing HOH of each poll will become the third nominee for the week. #'The Comeback Challenge- 'The infamous Comeback Challenge returned for another season. This season the first four jurors Tyler, Jack, Patrick, and Lee all competed for a chance to return back into the game. In the end Jack won the Comeback Challenge and become the new Head of Household. #'The Double Vote Pass- 'The Double Vote pass was a small reward won by Max in the Week 8 Power of Veto competition. If the Double Vote pass was used then the user would not only cast one vote, but they'll cast TWO votes to evict. Max used the pass on Week 9 and he used it on Jack. #'Tengaged's Vote-''' This season of Ramanik's Big Brother there'll only be eight jurors. The final two houseguest will not only ask for the juror's vote, but they'll also be asking for Tengaged's Vote to win the game. #'Instant Eviction- '''The Instant Eviction is a competition in which the houseguest eligible to compete in the Head of Household compete. The new HOH would then nominated two houseguest for eviction, and the nominees would become the final nominees since there is NO VETO. The first Instant Eviction for this season was held on Week 10 with Jabbar winning Head of Household and Sam being evicted and becoming the seventh juror of the season. #'Penalty Votes- '''Penalty Votes were a new addition added to the series. If a houseguest did not vote on time then that vote would become a penalty vote on that houseguest. Once that houseguest with the penalty vote was nominated for eviction then one vote would be automatically added to the vote. The only houseguest to receive penalty votes this season were Amber, Mark, Patrick, and Xander. Notes *Most Head of Household Wins- Jabbar (5) *Most Power of Veto Wins- Sam (3) *Most Pre-Veto Nominations- Jacob *Most Post-Veto Nomination- Jacob *Least Nominated Houseguest (Houseguest With the Least Post-Veto Nominations)- Jabbar *Most Times the Veto was Used- 10 times *Most Times the Veto was Not Used- 1 time *Most Total Votes to Evict- 10 (Tyler) *Least Total Votes to Evict (Only counts if that person was nominated post-veto)- 0 (Jabbar) *Most Times The Votes were unanimous- 4 times (Patrick, Nin, Sam, and Jacob) *Most Times The Votes were not unanimous- 8 *Most Days in the House- 35 *Most Immuned Houseguest- Jacob *Most Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that voted the most during eviction)- Jabbar (10) *Least Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that rarely or never voted during eviction)- Nels and Mark (0) Voting History Week 2- Xander did not cast a vote to evict. He was given a penalty vote for not voting. Week 3- Mark did not cast a vote, and he was expelled from the game due to inactivity. Week 4- Amber did not cast a vote to evict. She was given a penalty vote for not voting. Week 5- Xander was expelled due to being banned. Week 5- Patrick did not send a ranking vote list. He was given a penalty vote for not sending one. Week 8- Jack won the Comeback Challenge, and he won Head of Household along with re-entering the game. Week 8- Big Brother gave Jack the task of nominating THREE houseguest for eviction. After the veto two nominees would remain. Week 8- The first tied vote was against Amber and Jacob. Jack as Head of Household casted a tiebreaker vote to evict Amber. Week 9- Max used his Double Vote Pass that he was rewarded in the Week 8 Power of Veto competition. He used it on Jack.__NOEDITSECTION__